Comfort
by rutu14
Summary: It had been decided that Lelouch vi Britannia would die. There's not much more time left now and Lelouch wants someone to comfort him. One-shot. Rated M for lemon. LelouchxSuzaku


**I'll do my AN first since I feel that it ruins the mood to put it at the end. This had been in my head for quite some time and I've finally decided to write it down. So I hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews or any constructive criticism you may have.**

It had been decided. Lelouch vi Britannia would die by the hand of his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi.

Suzaku turned to continue walking down the corridor just to end up stopping in his tracks. There inside the throne room stood Lelouch in front of one of the many large windows. It was then that Suzaku realised that the sun was starting to set. The orange tinted light illuminated Lelouch's form beautifully. Having heard Suzaku's footsteps, Lelouch turned and Suzaku's breath caught in his throat. It was Lelouch's face. He didn't look regretful, or sad, not even slightly upset. He looked as he always did, proud, ready to fight, perhaps even a little bit cocky. Lelouch moved his hand in a 'come here' motion and Suzaku forced his body to move forward towards Lelouch who seemed to become more and more beautiful in the dimming light.

"Suzaku you have to kill me, you must promise," Lelouch began, his face now completely serious.

"You're going through with this, not matter what?" Suzaku asked him, hoping that there was another way.

"As planned the hatred of the whole world is now directly upon me and now the only thing that remains is to get rid of me and finally break the cycle of hatred," Lelouch pulled out the Zero mask from behind him. "The legend of zero isn't dead it lives within the hearts of the black nights. Shniezel will serve zero. Also with this the world will gather not for an exchange of force but for an exchange of open dialogue around one table. Mankind will be able to move forward into the future," Suzaku reached his hand out and took the mask from Lelouch's hands. He stared at it for a moment then looked back to Lelouch.

"And that…" Suzaku said, trailing off.

"Yes, that is the Zero requiem,"

"We both realised it back in C's world we knew how humanity was longing for the future," Suzaku said and Lelouch chuckled.

"Hey, Suzaku, Geass power is similar to a wish, don't you think?" Lelouch said, his voice adopting a more upbeat tone.

"Huh?" Suzaku said, confused.

"It's a request to someone to give you the power to achieve what you can't on your own,"

"A wish? No," Suzaku replied, refusing to believe something so ludicrous.

"Yes, and I'm going to grant a wish called Geass to all the people everywhere for the future of the entire world. The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed. Suzaku you're going to be a hero now, the messiah who saved the world from emperor Lelouch vi Britannia the enemy of the world, as Zero." Lelouch finished.

"But," Suzaku began, but Lelouch held up his hand.

"So, for now, Suzaku. Please… just… comfort me," Lelouch whispered, grasping Suzaku's clothing in his hands to pull him closer and claim his lips in a kiss and Suzaku dropped the Zero mask to the floor. It was a slow kiss and Lelouch put all of his effort into it so that Suzaku would know how he really felt for his knight. Once the need for air became imminent Lelouch pulled back, but kept his grip on Suzaku's shirt. Suzaku stood still, stunned. A loud silence that made Lelouch's ears ring filled the room.

"L-Lelouch… you… when…" Suzaku stuttered out, finally breaking the silence. Lelouch's lips twisted into the saddest smile that Suzaku had ever seen.

"A long time," Lelouch replied and pulled Suzaku back towards him. This time Lelouch kissed him fiercely, conveying all of his emotions of loss, sorrow, and something else unknown, but not regret, never regret. Suzaku finally realised what was really happening and pushed Lelouch back. They stood silently. The silence lasted for some time before Suzaku once again broke it.

"Isn't there some other way?"

"No," Lelouch immediately answered. Suzaku's head shot up. Lelouch's regular serious look hadn't changed except for a light glint of pain in his eyes.

"But I-I lo—" Lelouch's eyes widened and he scrambled to quickly put his hand over Suzaku's mouth. He lowered his head.

"Please…" Lelouch whispered, "Don't say anything to make me change my mind, I have to do this," His voice was pained and Suzaku averted his eyes from him and looked off to the side. Lelouch's hand moved to the side of Suzaku's face and he pulled his head towards himself.

"So, then. Even if just for tonight, console me," He brought Suzaku's lips back to his. This time a dark blush spread over Suzaku's face as he kissed back. Lelouch ran his tongue along the outline of Suzaku's bottom lip and he parted his lips slowly. Lelouch immediately plunged his tongue into Suzaku's mouth. Lelouch stroked Suzaku's tongue with his own, coaxing him to join in. The two battled for dominance before Lelouch, who seemed to be more experienced, won. Lelouch pulled away to look at Suzaku's face. He was panting with flushed cheeks and his lips were shining from the kiss. Lelouch felt his pants tighten.

"W-What?" Suzaku asked, breathless and confused as to why they had stopped. Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's wrist and pulled him in the direction of his bedroom, leaving the Zero mask lying on the floor, forgotten.

Suzaku let Lelouch push him down onto the plush king sized bed. Lelouch crawled over top of Suzaku and leaned down to kiss him again. Lelouch moved his leg in-between Suzaku's eliciting a moan from him. Lelouch smirked at Suzaku as his face reddened even more. Moving further down Lelouch began to lick and suck on Suzaku's neck as the brunette under him let out soft, quiet moans. Lelouch sat up looking at his work. There was now a large noticeable hickey on the side of Suzaku's neck. Suzaku reached out and pulled Lelouch back towards him for a quick kiss. Pulling back, Lelouch was glad that neither of them had worn their complete formal clothing or else they most likely would have taken about an hour just to get their clothes off. Lelouch leaned back down and kissed Suzaku again. He put his hands under Suzaku's shirt, feeling the hard muscles of his torso. Suzaku shivered at the cool temperature of Lelouch's hands. Lelouch pulled Suzaku's shirt up over his head, unfortunately having to stop their kiss to do so. After Suzaku's shirt was off, Lelouch sat back and admired how toned and muscular Suzaku's body was. Suzaku turned his head to the side, embarrassed.

"Stop staring," he told Lelouch. Lelouch smirked down at him, noticing his embarrassment.

"Why? You have such an attractive body," Lelouch replied running his fingers down Suzaku's chest. Suzaku's eyes widened and somehow his face reddened even more. Lelouch chuckled at his best friend's expression. Suzaku immediately glared at Lelouch for laughing at him, but it didn't last long as Lelouch's head dipped down to his chest. Running his tongue against one of Suzaku's nipples, Lelouch used his right hand to play with the other. Underneath him, Suzaku let out little mewls and moans. Realising that he was the one the noises were coming from, Suzaku immediately bit his lip to keep quiet which caused Lelouch to look up at him. He moved up Suzaku's body and placed his lips right next to his ear.

"Don't be quiet, Suzaku," Lelouch whispered, sending shivers down Suzaku's spine, "I want to hear your moans," Lelouch then licked the outer shell of Suzaku's ear, surprising him enough that Suzaku let out a loud moan,

"Good," Lelouch said, going back to Suzaku's chest. He took the nipple that he hadn't yet worked on with his tongue into his mouth. This time Suzaku's moans didn't suddenly cease. After a while Lelouch decided that he had spent enough time on Suzaku's nipples and licked down his stomach, but once he reached Suzaku's pant line he stopped and looked up at him.

"Already this hard here, huh?" Lelouch said teasingly. Suzaku looked away as Lelouch moved up to Suzaku's face, grabbed a hold of his chin, and pulled his head so he could look at him properly.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. See I am too," Lelouch moved his hips against Suzaku's, causing them both to moan. Lelouch kissed Suzaku, their tongues fighting with each other as he continued to rub his hips together. They were both moaning into each other's mouths. Suzaku entangled hid hands into Lelouch's dark hair as Lelouch trailed his hands down Suzaku's sides. He moved his hands to Suzaku's pants. Stopping the movement with his hips and making Suzaku groan in disappointment, Lelouch undid Suzaku's pants and pulled them down, leaving Suzaku in just his undergarments. Lelouch licked along the outline of Suzaku's cock, causing Suzaku to gasp in surprise. Lelouch hooked his thumbs in the sides and was about to pull them down, but was interrupted.

"W-Wait," Lelouch looked up at Suzaku. Suzaku sat up and leaned closer to Lelouch.

"You're still fully dressed," Suzaku told him. Suzaku pulled Lelouch's shirt off, and ran Lelouch's chest and stomach, causing him to take in a sharp intake of breath. Suzaku brushed his fingers over Lelouch's nipples, making him lightly moan. Lelouch gently pushed Suzaku back down onto his back. Suzaku watched him carefully as he moved back down to his underwear and finally pulled them off. Suzaku shivered as the cold air came in contact with his erection. Lelouch lightly moved his fingers up the underside of the shaft, making Suzaku twitch. Lelouch looked up and smirked once again before taking Suzaku's member into his mouth. Suzaku moaned loudly, not having ever felt something so pleasurable, the warmth and wetness of Lelouch's mouth felt so good. Lelouch started to suck, moving his head up and down along the shaft. He stuck his tongue into the slit and Suzaku bucked his hips upwards, almost choking Lelouch. Lelouch moved his hands to hold down Suzaku's hips as best as he could.

"S-sorry," Suzaku apologized, embarrassed

"Hmm..." Lelouch hummed, the vibrations made Suzaku gasp and moan. Lelouch used his hand to stimulate what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Lelouch moved his head down as far as he could without chocking himself. Lelouch noticed that Suzaku's moans were getting louder and Lelouch knew that he was getting close. Knowing this he sucked harder and faster, Suzaku was now gripping Lelouch's hair so tightly that it hurt.

"I-I'm going to – Ah!" Suzaku climaxed inside Lelouch's mouth and Lelouch drank it all. Lelouch sucked him clean as Suzaku twitched underneath him, riding out his orgasm. Suzaku laid panting on the bed as Lelouch kissed him. Suzaku could taste himself in Lelouch's mouth and was surprised that he didn't find it gross. Lelouch pulled back and just stared at Suzaku. His face was completely flushed, his eyes were glazed over and his chest rose and fell quickly. Lelouch felt his pants somehow tighten even more. Reaching down, Lelouch rubbed Suzaku's member, reawakening his arousal. Lelouch moved his other hand up to Suzaku's mouth.

"Suck," he said, offering three fingers to him. Suzaku looked confused, but took the fingers into his mouth anyways. He ran his tongue over and around Lelouch's fingers, making him shiver and moan. Suzaku reached his hands down to Lelouch's waist and stated to undo his pants. Suzaku pushed the article of clothing down Lelouch's legs along with his underwear. Lelouch hissed as his own erection came into contact with the cool air. Deciding that his fingers were wet enough, Lelouch removed them from Suzaku's mouth and then positioned Suzaku's legs over his shoulders. Lelouch moved his moistened fingers to Suzaku's entrance. Using his fingers he massaged Suzaku's entrance before slipping a finger inside. Suzaku groaned and shifted in discomfort.

"Are you alright?" Lelouch asked, not wanting to hurt him.

"I'm fine. It just feels a little strange," Suzaku replied. Lelouch nodded and started to move his one finger around the added another inside, causing Suzaku to hiss. Lelouch stopped, but continued as Suzaku nodded. He moved his two fingers in scissoring motions, loosening and widening Suzaku's entrance. Deciding that Suzaku was widened enough Lelouch inserted his third finger. He stretched those fingers until he determined that Suzaku was ready for something bigger. Lelouch pulled his fingers out as Suzaku sat up.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked Suzaku as he came closer.

"Well, you'll need some kind of lubricant, right?" Suzaku replied.

"Yeah, but what are you – Nn!" Lelouch was cut off as Suzaku's mouth covered his cock. Lelouch's hands gripped Suzaku's hair as he sucked. Suzaku copied some of Lelouch's actions from earlier, swiping his tongue along the slit, and then deep throating him. Suzaku continued to suck harder, bobbing his head up and down. Lelouch could feel that he was getting close and pulled Suzaku's head away from his erection.

"Lay down on your back again," Lelouch told him and Suzaku complied. Lelouch moved forward, once more putting Suzaku's legs over his shoulders and lining himself up.

"Are you ready," Suzaku nodded. "Tell me to stop if you need me to," Lelouch said, and slowly started to push forward. Suzaku cried out in pain and slight tears came to his eyes. Seeing this, Lelouch bent down and kissed Suzaku thoroughly, trying to distract him from the pain. Lelouch pushed forward a little bit more and was then fully sheathed inside of Suzaku. Suzaku was now panting and his tears were now running down his the sides of his face. Lelouch shook from trying not to move and slowly brought one of his hands to cup Suzaku's face, who leaned into the touch. At this point of time it was all that Lelouch could do to keep form moving and seeing this Suzaku spoke up.

"Y-You can m-move," Lelouch looked down at him seriously.

"Are you sure?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku nodded. Lelouch pulled out the tip and slowly thrust back in and Suzaku cried out in pain making Lelouch look down at him in concern.

"I-I'm alright. Keep going," Lelouch pulled out again then pushed back in and started a slow steady rhythm. Soon Suzaku's yells of pain turned to moans of pleasure. Lelouch shifted slightly and started to thrust in at a different angle. It was then that Lelouch hit a spot inside of Suzaku that made Suzaku see stars and moan ;louder than before. After that Lelouch continued to hit that spot and the room filled with moans and grunts from the both of them. Lelouch's hands gripped Suzaku's hips so hard he was sure that it would leave bruises.

"Ugh, Suzaku. You're so tight," the two of them could feel their climaxes getting closer.

"Suzaku," Lelouch whispered in his ear, causing Suzaku to moan. "Do you like it when I say your name?" Lelouch asked, only receiving another erotic moan in return. "Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku," Lelouch whispered his name over and over in his ear as Suzaku's moans got louder and longer. They were almost there. Lelouch started to thrust into Suzaku faster.

"Le-Lelouch, I-I love you," Suzaku said into Lelouch's ear and with that they both came. Suzaku over their stomachs and chests and Lelouch inside Suzaku with one final thrust. Lelouch pushed himself up on shaky arms as he pulled out. Suzaku noticed that Lelouch was shaking. Suzaku looked up to see tears running down Lelouch's face along with a hopeless expression.

"Why? Why did you have to say that?" Lelouch asked, his voice shaking. "Why?" he repeated, wrapping his arms around himself as if he were trying to hold himself together. Suzaku realised what he had done and his face softened. He reached up to Lelouch and wrapped his arms around the darker haired male, pulling him to his chest, not minding how sticky and dirty they both were nor the slight ache coming from his lower back. Suzaku stroked Lelouch's hair, attempting to calm him down.

"I know, I'm so sorry Lelouch," Suzaku said, his voice full of guilt and sadness as he watched his friend break even more than he already had in his arms. He held Lelouch tighter just letting him cry on his chest. Eventually Lelouch's sobs quieted then died out and he fell asleep on top of Suzaku.

"I'm so sorry, Lelouch, not just for this, but for everything," Suzaku whispered as he fell asleep, knowing full well that this would most likely be the last time that he could hold Lelouch.

Years Later

Suzaku sat in his room, the one place he didn't have to wear that cursed mask. He had been remembering that time so many years ago when he and Lelouch had embraced and comforted each other. As he remembered, he realised that Lelouch had never actually said that he loved him out loud. He supposed that Lelouch had loved him with the way that he acted, but then again Lelouch had always been such a brilliant actor.

"Did you ever really love me?" Suzaku said aloud to the empty air around him. He sighed. "I suppose that it's just another burden for me to carry on my shoulders. Though I had actually loved you for a long time and I still do, Lelouch," and Suzaku smiled as a lone tear fell down his face in the mourning of his enemy, best friend, and lover Lelouch vi Britannia.


End file.
